


Rock n' Roll Part 2

by Werewolf_Noodle42



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf_Noodle42/pseuds/Werewolf_Noodle42
Summary: Joker的眼睛被蒙了起来，显而易见地，他要被三个男人强暴了。





	Rock n' Roll Part 2

Arthur Fleck，不，也许现在应该叫Joker，感觉被扼住喉咙，他的眼睛被蒙上了，但是他仍然清晰地感受到自己的囚服被一点点地褪下。他吸了吸鼻子，空气中传来精神病院常用的消毒剂味道；和他所常年居住的地方不同，这里总是洁净的，安宁的——

但其实也没什么不同。

他活动了一下手腕，只要折断拇指，就能把两只手都腾出来，然后一拳打在正在他身上摸索着的老疯子的脸上。但现在还未是时候，他的表演需要压轴。

这种事情他在Gotham City见得多了，几次晚上从地铁下来，他都能听到那些黑暗小巷中传来的呼救、呻吟和大笑。不过到底是阿卡姆，毕竟在城市里不会有人对一个又老又瘦的小丑感兴趣。

好的，那人把他的裤子也脱下来了，还恶趣味地捏了捏他的屁股。

他有多久没有做爱了？如果和Sophie那几次不算的话（毕竟据说那只是他的妄想）。他不自觉地扭了扭腰，而那个人已经熟练地套弄起他的鸡巴。还没弄几下，那人又放开了他，剩下他的鸡巴、屁股到大腿暴露在冷的、充满消毒水味道的空气中。

“What the F——” F word还没说完，他的嘴就被另一只手给捂上。他感觉到，和抚摸他屁股的手相比，这只手更大也更厚，很显然是来自不同的人。

哦，起码两个人，有意思。他想。

刚刚那双手又回到了他屁股的位置，这次他似乎沾上了一点黏黏的液体：护手霜或者润滑液。Joker不知道他们怎么搞到的，也许他明天也应该去搞一根。就在他那么乱七八糟地胡思乱想的时候，一根手指、带着护手霜或者润滑液侵入了他的屁眼，然后就那样向里面探索着。当然，他的鸡巴也没有被冷落，某个人温暖的口腔正在将它整个地包起来又吐出去；他能清楚感受到那人的舌头正灵活地触碰柱体上的那些沟壑。接着，插在他屁眼里的手指从一根变成了两根、三根，它们更粗了，探得也更深；然后那人轻轻使力一按——Joker从未知道自己能像女人般欢叫。

“这老小丑倒是有副不错的嗓子。”一个带着东欧口音的声音在他左前方响起，“他原来还是那什么来着？Comeandian？”

“Comedian.”Joker纠正并补充道，“就是那种在小酒馆或者电视里说笑话逗你笑的那种人。”

“我们当然知道什么是Comedian。你在电视上一枪崩掉Murray Franklin的时候，哥几个可看着呢。”另一个的的声音从他正前方响起，Joker猜想他就是刚刚用嘴帮他套鸡巴的人；因为听上去那人像是在吐些什么，而他刚刚射进了某个人的嘴里。

与此同时，那几根手指从他的屁股里撤了出来，而Joker有点难以忍受地扭了扭腰——这样围着他的三个男人都笑了出来。

看，这也是小丑工作的一部分。Joker也不可抑制地笑了出来，而他爱这个感觉。

“抱歉，我笑起来就没完没了的，像你们在电视上看到的那样。”他垂下头，双肩耸动着，笑声还是不可抑制地从紧闭的双唇间逃逸出来。“抱歉，哈哈哈……”

“不要紧，哥几个很快就能让你笑不出来了。”他感觉到有人正把他的大腿打开并抬起来，某个人的鸡巴正紧贴着他屁眼，而他的括约肌也一点点地松开、吞下。

“好孩子。”那人又轻轻拍了一下他的屁股，然后一用力，把那根东西送到更深的地方；随后又快又狠地操弄了起来，尤其对着靠近前列腺那个点顶了数十下。Joker感觉到他的肠壁和男人的阴茎摩擦着，带来不同寻常的快感，甚至可以和他开枪射死Wayne那三个员工时候的感觉相媲美。他不由得大口大口地呼吸起来，舌头微微伸出，像一条挣扎的鱼。

“嘿Joker，给我们讲个笑话。”男人一边插他，一边喘着气调笑他。“比如说那个，你在Murray的电视节目上说的那个呢。”男人突然把阴茎完全地退了出去，引来小丑沙哑的几声呻吟。

“Knock, knock.”突然男人又把阴茎捅了进来，重重抽插了两下。

“Who’s there？”小丑只能断断续续地把笑话讲完，引来周围男人的笑声。

“I’m here!”伴随着男人小声欢呼的还有他的高潮，一小股液体射在小丑肠道里面；然而没等Joker反应过来，另一个男人就进入了他；但他的身体却开始慢慢适应这种活动。他开始自觉地扭起屁股，以便让男人的龟头每次戳弄都能钉在他的敏感点上。而男人似乎也对此很满意，一边用力拍着他屁股一边讲着俄语粗口。不知怎地，这样反而让Joker更加兴奋了起来，已经射过一次的阴茎又逐渐硬了起来，接着又被贴心的斯拉夫男人用手撸动着。

等斯拉夫男人退出后，Joker已经只能靠在墙上喘气了，他的双腿颤抖着，精液从两腿间流下来。

还有最后一个男人。Joker闭上眼睛，尽管他原本也什么都看不见。

和前两个男人不同，第三人先是把他上衣扣子解掉，露出他瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛。小丑能感受到男人的手沿着一根根肋骨往上划，最后停留在他的乳尖，并用力地捏了一把——突然的痛感使得小丑不由得尖叫了一声。男人似乎很满意地抬起他一条腿，然后把阴茎挤了进去。他的鸡巴比前两个人都要大，一进去就被肠肉紧紧绞住，甚至让Joker产生一种被撕裂的痛感；而那个男人用力地操着他，毫无疑问让这种痛感更加放大了数倍，再与乳头被捏着的痛感叠加起来，让Joker似乎感觉全身上下只剩下了这两个器官。而自己的阴茎也似乎在这种痛感的呼唤之下慢慢抬头。

男人抽插了数百下之后开始加快，手也慢慢从乳房往上摸索，锁骨、接着就到了脖子：刹那间，Joker的颈被男人死死扼住，他能感觉到男人的十根手指是怎样嵌入他脖子的肉里面的。他开始无法呼吸，接着只能无声的张大嘴——

意想不到的是，窒息给他带来了前所未有的快感。正当男人掐着他，用力地射进他的体内时，他的阴茎也把自己的精液射在男人的腹部。

男人慢慢退了出来，而Joker靠在那里大口大口呼气，全身上下的毛孔却都像张开了一般的爽快。承认吧，你不能假装你不享受这个。Joker不无自嘲地想。他喜欢暴力对待别人，也享受别人暴力对待他。杀人与做爱一样，都源自他天性中的渴望。

想到这里，他开始抑制不住地狂笑了起来，然后用力地按断了自己的大拇指。


End file.
